planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carver
Carver was a member of Malcolm's Group who used to work on a dam. He was responsible for shooting and injuring Ash, alerting the apes to the existence of remaining humans and triggering conflict between the two. Carver was a despicable redneck who is deeply suspicious and prejudiced against the apes (blaming them for the outbreak of the Simian Flu) and this often causes discomfort with his human companions. Biography Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Encounter with apes Carver's first appearance in the film comes when he stumbles across two young chimpanzees, Ash and Blue Eyes in the forest. Panicking and out of fear, he accidentally shoots Ash with the shot being heard from the ape village. When the other apes arrive on the scene, Malcolm (the human leader) attempts to assure the apes his group doesn't mean any harm. Carver scolds Malcolm for talking to the apes, thinking they are simply dumb animals. He is proven wrong when Caesar and the other apes talk and shout at them to leave the forest. On the way back to the human hideout he is still visibly shaken about how the apes could talk but this was not believed by the leader Dreyfus who thought it was impossible and told them to keep silent over the incident. Later, Carver and the other humans pay witness to Caesar and his ape army arriving in the city and it is here where his statements about the apes talking are proven true to Dreyfus as Caesar again talks and warns the humans to stay out of ape territory or there will be a war otherwise. Because he once worked at the dam before the Simian Flu epidemic and understood how to work it better than the others, Carver is later brought on Malcolm's expedition to the river dam just beyond the Ape Village, but Ellie was hesitant on Carver coming along again because he already angered the apes when he shot Ash. Working on the dam Carver then accompanies Malcolm and the others to the ape forest, he is told to stay in the car while Malcolm goes to speak with the apes about letting them stay. The group wait for Malcolm for a few hours but when the apes start to come to them they attempt to flee but notice the car won't start. Carver, getting his gun ready is about to shoot until Malcolm (alive and okay) tells him they have to give up their gun as the one condition the apes set for them to stay in the village. At night, carver sits around the camp-fire with a few members of Malcolm's group, Ellie and Alexander and talk about the apes. He and Ellie get into an argument about who's to blame for the Simian Flu with Ellie defending the apes, having worked with the CDC and Carver defending humanity. Threatening Caesar's sons Carver along with Malcolm and Foster would work on the dam until an explosion occurs trapping them inside. They are saved by the apes (Rocket doing so reluctantly). Afterwards, Carver is tended to by Ellie due to being suspected of having a broken leg until Caesar's youngest son Cornelius crawls over to play with them. As the group and the apes begin to bond, Carver bluntly ruins the moment by asking what they are doing when Cornelius become fascinated with a box of supplies and has uncovered his hidden gun causing Carver to shoo him away. Blue Eyes, Caesar's eldest son hits Carver and attempts to rescue his little brother only for Carver to point his gun at him, prompting Caesar to wrestle the weapon from Carver's hands. Caesar attempted to kill Carver using the gun as a club only for Malcolm to quickly stop him. Caesar angrily examines the gun becoming angry that the humans for not only defying his orders of no weapons but for also attempting to harm his children. The ape king proceeds to aim the gun at the humans before throwing the weapon over the dam wall and exiles the group from the woods much to Carver's dismay. Death Malcolm promises Caesar he didn't have any idea that Carver had the weapon and that he will get rid of him. Malcolm then has one of his men, Foster, dump Carver in the middle of the forest, locking him in a car overnight. Malcolm and his men later get the dam working again, and upon seeing the power back on Carver happily lights a cigarette. His happy shouting, however, alerts Koba, who finds Carver in the forest and beats him to death, taking his baseball cap and lighter as trophies which he later uses to frame the humans for shooting Caesar and setting the ape village ablaze. Personality Carver had an attitude similar to that of Koba, as they both hatefully despised and distrusted the other's opposite race, he also had a paranoia issue when it comes to the apes as evident when Caesar and Cornelia's young son wanders over and climbs all over Ellie and Alexander, he even had a violent streak as he attempts to harm Blue Eyes and his little baby brother with Caesar and his fellow humans watching on. This action would eventually lead to his deserved death at the hands of Koba. Carver was also known to disregard obvious facts; like he disregarding the fact that the Simian Flu was created by humans and that the apes were not responsible for the human race's near extinction. Carver also did not take to notice the amount of kindness that the apes had possessed to save his group from certain death or the peacefulness between the apes and humans as seen when Ellie and Alexander were playing with Caesar's infant son Cornelius. Carver was beyond wary of Caesar and the other apes, going so far as to hide a gun, fearing the apes would turn on him and his group; this action of his, got him thrown out of Malcolm's group. Carver's horrible behavior and unwillingness to trust apes would only further fan the flames of aggression between Koba and the other apes, due to his selfish and paranoid actions, unlike Koba and others, he did not have a charisma and only used brute strength and guns to kill apes, even though they were kind to him, as he could have possibly killed an innocent infant chimpanzee. Relationships *''Carver/Relationships. Notes *Carver was the tertiary antagonist of ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. *Carver serves as another antagonist in the film due to his hatred towards the apes for no apparent reason, and similarities with Koba who strongly hates humans (although, unlike Carver, Koba had a legitimate reason for hating humans, due to heavily suffering cruelty at the hands of them) Carver could be considered as the second human counterpart for Koba, Caesar's rival. Trivia *Carver was the fourth human Koba killed. Gallery 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Carver with Ellie, Alexander and Malcolm. dawn 14|Carver aims his gun at Blue Eyes and Ash. Who else am I going to blame.jpg|"Who the hell else am I going to blame? They are already wiped out half the planet". - Carver. Caesar, Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander & Carver.png|Carver scolds Malcolm for talking to the apes. River, Ash & Carver.png|Carver points his gun at Blue Eyes and Ash. Carver shoots Ash.jpg|Carver aims at Blue Eyes. They're Apes Man!.jpg|"They're apes man! You think they understand what you're saying". - Carver to Malcolm. River protects Infant.png|Carver attempts to attack Baby Milo but is attacked by Blue Eyes. Category:CE Characters Category:CE Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Survivors of the Simian Flu Category:Human Colony Category:Malcolm's Group Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Koba Category:Deceased Humans Category:Stubs